The Doctor comes to Visit
by gomababe
Summary: Just a quick crossover because these ones deserve more love.


A/N: Been meaning to do one of these because this Crossover deserves more love. Come on, the UK siblings must be fed up of this guy by now, England especially. Set back in the David Tennant era with Martha as his companion.

...

England sighed in relief as he sat down with his tea and flicked the TV on. It had been a very busy week and he was looking forward to finally settling down and relaxing. He smiled as Flying Mint Bunny settled down on his lap,

"So you're tired too?" he asked the little creature, who scratched behind his ears and yawned before replying,

"Yes, we've been busy in the Other World too. Something to do with the politics between the Seelie and Unseelie courts." he said. England hummed,

"Well, so long as it doesn't bleed through to this world." he said, taking a sip of his tea. The rabbit didn't reply as he had already fallen asleep. England smiled at him before looking back to the television.

...

_In a nearby suburb of London_

"Doctor, are you sure this is the right way?" Martha asked as she jogged to keep up with the man she'd been travelling with for the last few months. The Doctor stopped as he looked around the street,

"Oh, it should be, providing that we got the right year." he replied. Martha sighed in irritation,

"Tell me again why we're looking for this 'Sir Kirkland'." she said, "How can he even help?" The Doctor turned to his companion and gave her a broad smile,

"You'll understand when you meet him, he's a very influential man in the government." Martha sighed as the Doctor sped off again, why would he never give a straight answer?

...

Scotland popped his head into the sitting room, smirking as he noticed that England had fallen asleep in front of the TV. He waved to France, who was hovering in the doorway, looking doubtful,

"Sleepin' like a bairn." he called quietly, "C'mon, we've only got aboot half an hour tae find it." France stepped inside with a sigh,

"I still don't think this is a good idea, _mon cher_ _." _ he replied as he followed the Scottish man up the stairs. Scotland scoffed,

"Look at it this way, if we pull this off properly then we're guaranteed entertainment fer at least the next two weeks. It's no like England's gonnae miss it fer a wee while anyway." France sighed again as Scotland picked the lock on England's storage room,

"If you say so _Ecosse_." he grumbled, "Just remember that I will not back you up if it backfires." Scotland snorted in amusement as he worked the lock,

"Aye, aye I ken." he muttered, sticking his tongue out of the corner of hs mouth for a moment until he heard the click of the door finally unlocking. The Celtic nation grinned as he pushed the old door open and looked to France, who rolled his eyes a little but said nothing as he followed his love into the room. The two nations looked around the room for the item Scotland needed to pull off his prank when Scotland felt the twinge of something not quite right in his own nation. The red haired man frowned as he stood up. France looked up from a chest containing a lot of old Spanish coins,

"Is something the matter, _Ecosse_?" he asked warily. Scotland shook his head,

"Nowt tae actively worry aboot, love." he replied, "Jus' something... odd, I guess." he rubbed at his hip, frowning, "Probably jus' a reminder that I'm getting auld." he chuckled. France snorted in amusement,

"You're not that old, _mon cher_, and you seem to be doing very well for yourself right now." he reminded the other nation. Scotland grinned,

"Aye, pisses England off no end." he laughed, "Still, we've no got long up here, so we might as well keep lookin' fer that box aye?" France sighed as he went back to rifling through another large box, he sometimes wondered why he even agreed to this in the first place.

...

The Doctor grinned as he looked at the house from the other side of the street,

"Here we are." he chirped, "Now all we have to do is hope that Arthur isn't too pissed off at me for turning up unnanounced." Donna sent the Time Lord an incredulous look,

"Great, so I get to meet up with a grumpy Englishman." she grumbled. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her shoulder,

"Like I said, you'll understand when you meet him. He's not normally that bad, he just doesn't like the fact that I turn up in his country all the time." The Doctor grabbed Martha's wrist and bounded across the street and knocked smartly on the door. He sent his companion a reassuring smile.

...

Scotland froze as he heard someone knock on the front door,

"Shit." he hissed as England's grumpy remarks floated up the stairs as he went to answer the door. France sent Scotland an accusing look,

"What did I tell you?" he whispered sharply. Scotland sent him a scowl,

"Dinnae start on the 'I told you so' crap." he growled quietly, "I'll get us oot o' here, dinnae panic." France snorted as he found a box to sit on, arms folded, glaring at Scotland. Scotland quietly tiptoed over to the door and creaked it open a little so he could hear what was going on downstairs properly.

...

England grumbled as he finally managed to undo the latch, the person on the other side of the door knocking again,

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." he called in irritation. The blonde nation sighed as he opened the door and stared in horror as he realised who was standing on his front steps. The Doctor and England stared at each other for a moment or two, before England found his voice,

"What in the bloody hell are you doing here, you wanker?" he yelled, "I told you I never wanted you to step foot in my bloody country again!" Martha winced as she slowly uncovered her ears, edging closer to the Doctor,

"What did you do to set this guy off?" she whispered. The Doctor beamed at England, who stood there fuming silently as he waited for the Time Lord's response,

"I just came to have a quick chat is all." he replied, "You Parliament, MI5 and MI6 are kind of refusing to talk to me right now." England scowled at the Doctor for a moment,

"I've every mind to call Torchwood and letting them know you're back in the bloody country." he grumbled, but stepped aside to let the Doctor inside anyway. The Doctor sent Martha a happy smile as he tugged on her jacket to get her to follow him inside,

"Thanks Arthur." he chirped. England glared at him darkly,

"That's Sir Kirkland to you!" he snapped. He finally seemed to have noticed Martha and frowned a little. Martha stood up a little straighter,

"Martha Jones." she said, holding out her hand. England grudgingly took it,

"Sir Arthur Kirkland." he replied, "I believe then that you're the Doctor's latest travelling companion?" he asked Martha nodded as she took her hand back,

"Yeah, been going around with him for a few months now. It's hard to tell when you're skipping back and forth in time." England hummed in a non commited manner before turning back to the Doctor, "So why the hell are you here anyway?" he asked, crossing his arms as the group walked into the sitting room. The Doctor fidgeted a little as he sat down,

"Well, there might be a small disturbance up in the Borders..." he started, trailing off as England pinched his nose and sighed in irritation,

"What kind of disturbance and on what side of the Wall?" he asked. The Doctor cleared his throat,

"The Tardis kind of crashed into an alien ship that was surveying the planet and pissed the passengers off a little. The craft crash landed on your brother's side of the border." he explained, shrinking back a little as England glared at him. Even Martha flinched back a little, somehow feeling like she was a small child about to receive a lecture from an overly concerned parent. England, somehow, managed to keep his temper in check,

"So, let me get this right, we have a bunch of pissed off aliens going about the Scottish Borders, presumably creating havoc and it's your fault?" he asked levelly. The Doctor nodded sheepishly,

"That's about the gist of it." he replied, "I don't think the unexpected visitors are causing any trouble as such, they're just a little annoyed that they have to repair their ship." England hummed a little,

"Well, that's something. The last thing I need is for my oldest brother to come storming down here to demand I do something about it."Everyone looked to the sitting room door as someone stomped down them, a voice with a distinct French voice calling out,

"_Ecosse,_ what are you doing? _Idiote_!" Martha blinked as a very large man with auburn hair, a beard and a kilt stormed into the room, glaring daggers at first England, then the Doctor,

"Too bad I'm a'ready here and I am gonnae demand ye dae somethin' aboot it, ye tosser!" he shouted. The Doctor leapt up out of his seat and got behind the sofa,

"Ah... Angus, it's nice to see you again too." he greeted nervously. Martha got up out of her seat as well as Scotland advanced on the Time Lord,

"Alright, that's enough!" she snapped, "The Doctor is trying to apologise, and if you want to beat the snot out of him, you'll have to go through me first." Scotland stopped and stared at the young woman,

"Hang on a minute, ye're Scottish?" he asked. Martha stared at the man in front of her levelly,

"Yes, and I've dealt with a whole load more than a pissed off Glasweigan, so bring it on if you want." Scotland snorted in amusement and smirked at her,

"I dinnae doubt that fer a second, lassie." he chuckled. Martha's glared turned to a more confused frown,

"Have... we met before?" she asked, "You just seem really familiar." The Doctor looked between nation and companion for a moment,

"Oh that's right, I forgot you were from Scotland." he said, leaping to Martha's side, "Martha meet Angus Stewart-Kirkland, otherwise known as the personification of the Kingdom of Scotland." Martha frowned some more,

"What?" she muttered. It was at this point that France flounced into the room,

"Ah, so we finally get a chance to meet one of the Doctor's infamous companions." he called cheerfuly. He took one of Martha's hands and kissed it,

"_Francis Bonnefoy,_ personification of _France_. It is a pleasure to meet you _ma cherie_." he greeted. Martha flushed a little, while Scotland rolled his eyes,

"Ye're a goddamn pervert." he muttered. France turned his attention to Scotland, sending him a beaming smile,

"Ah, but _mon amour_, that is why you love me, _non_?" England glowered at the blonde nation,

"And what exactly are you doing here, frog?" he asked. France sighed dramtically,

"I was dragged along by _ton frere_." he replied. England turned his gaze to Scotland, who shrugged,

"Jus' came down to look fer somethin' I left doon here a while back." he replied, "The only reason I'm doonstairs is 'cause I heard this twat at the door." he added, jerking his thumb towards the Doctor, who sighed,

"Look I'm sorry it all happened, and I will fix it, I just need some help making sure that it doesn't start a panic."Martha held up her hands,

"Hold up a second, you're telling me that the countries have personifications and you came to them for help?" she asked. The Doctor nodded,

"Like I said, Sirk Kirkland over there is very influential in Parliament, who are refusing to talk to me." Martha sighed,

"Nothing surprises me any more." she muttered. Scotland sent her a sympathetic smile,

"Least ye're taking it better than the current PM did." England glaed at him,

"The only reason the PM even freaked out was because you, Ireland and Wales turned up and mobbed the poor bloke then started an argument with me over the whole bloody hung parliament fiasco!" he snapped. Martha looked to the Doctor,

"Do they always act like this?" she asked. The Doctor shrugged,

"Sometimes, usually when England and Scotland are in the same room." he glnced over to France, "Adding Mr Bonnefoy into the mix makes it a little more interesting." France smiled at the Doctor,

"I am perfectly content to let them argue between themselves right now." he said. Martha sighed,

"But that doesn't help the situation." she pouted. The Doctor shrugged,

"Best to let them get it out of their systems first, I don't want to be held responsible for another Anglo-Scottish war." Martha raised an eyebrow at this,

"Another?" she asked. The Doctor waved it off,

"I believe you lot call it the Jacobite Rebellions." he explained, "I never actively did anything to start them off, I just ended up in the middle of one of the battles at one point. Luckily everything turned out exactly as it should despite all that." Martha shook her head as England and Scotland finally stopped bickering and turned to the Doctor. England was the first to speak up,

"Alright, since you won't leave unless we help out, I might as well get Torchwood to contact Parliament for you." he grumbled, "But I am making this the last time I give you any help at all." The Doctor beamed at him,

"Thanks so much Arthur, ad I promise that this will be the last time I come bothering you personally." England snorted as he went to fetch his phone,

"Yes, well I'd rather you didn't bother me in any other way at all. But I'll let you off as long as you leave London alone this Christmas, the last few years have been quite enough." The Doctor saluted him,

"Well and truly noted." he chirped, turning to Scotland. The Celtic nation shrugged,

"The wean's a'ready told ye off." he said. When England left the sitting room, he motioned to the Doctor to come a bit closer, "Afore ye get this a' sorted oot in the Borders, d'ye think ye can gie me a hand tae locate somethin'?" he asked quietly. The Doctor looked intruiged,

"What kind of something?" he asked. Scotland beamed as he told the Doctor exactly what he was looking for.

...

Martha sighed as she sat down in one of the few chairs in the Tardis as the vehicle moved through time-space once more,

"I still don't see why you helped Scotland out." she said, "I mean he's a nice guy and all, but wasn't the prank he was planning a bit much?" The Doctor shrugged,

"Considering that those guys have been at each other's throats and almost killing each other for over a thousand years, that little prank is pretty much nothing. England will be a little pissed off, but he'll get over it." Martha nodded,

"That's true, I still don't quite get the whole 'personification of a country' thing though." The Doctor laughed,

"Best not to think too hard about it. I heard that if you do, you'll end up summoning Greece and I don't fancy explaining that to the Greek government." Martha shrugged,

"If you say so Doctor." she muttered, following his advice and putting it to the back of her mind for the moment.

...

"Scotland you bloody wanker!" England screamed, "Tell that creature of yours to bring my book back this instant!" Scotland laughed as he watched his younger brother try to unsuccessfully grab the book Nessie held in her mouth,

"No' until you agree tae never set foot in the kitchen again." he called back. England fumed,

"Never!" he yelled. Scotland shrugged and patted the Loch monster on the neck,

"Looks like we're goin' tae have tae get it wet, lass." he told the creature, "Get us into the middle will ye?" Nessie brayed as she set off down the loch. England screamed after them, shouting the most obscene Gaelic curses after them that he could muster, causing several tourists to walk right back to their cars and several more to get out their phones to either video the madman or to call the police. Scotland laughed the entire time, he loved being a magical nation.


End file.
